


Il coraggio della luce

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Heart Attacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Procedures, Multi, Multiship, OT5, Polyamory, Shounen, Shounen-ai, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: Nel mio universo Shin ha problemi cardiaci, come la madre, che con il tempo si aggravano. Questa fanfic è stata scritta per una challenge hurt/comfort, quindi il tema centrale è la sua malattia e un bruttissimo momento passato dai suoi nakama che rischiano di perderlo
Kudos: 2





	Il coraggio della luce

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic partecipante alla “Just a quick prick” challenge del gruppo FB Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart  
> Prompt: Respirazione bocca a bocca  
> Autrice: Marica – Perseo e Andromeda  
> Fandom: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers  
> Personaggi: Tutti, Shin-centric  
> Rating: arancione per gravi condizioni e procedure mediche  
> Note: Il prompt originario era “Respirazione bocca a bocca”. Io forse sono andata un po’ fuori tema, perché mi ha ispirato una cosa complessissima, dato che nel mio universo Shin ha problemi cardiaci. Quindi invece che un arresto respiratorio è venuto fuori un arresto cardio-circolatorio in cui la fa da padrone il massaggio cardiaco più che la respirazione bocca a bocca, che è comunque presente anche se, come sempre, tendo a focalizzarmi sulle emozioni più che sull’aspetto pratico della questione, che quindi cade un po’ in secondo piano. Non so che farci, è venuta così ^^

Fanfic partecipante alla “Just a quick prick” challenge del gruppo FB Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart

Prompt: Respirazione bocca a bocca

Autrice: Marica – Perseo e Andromeda  
Fandom: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers

Personaggi: Tutti, Shin-centric

Rating: arancione per gravi condizioni e procedure mediche

Note: Il prompt originario era “Respirazione bocca a bocca”. Io forse sono andata un po’ fuori tema, perché mi ha ispirato una cosa complessissima, dato che nel mio universo Shin ha problemi cardiaci. Quindi invece che un arresto respiratorio è venuto fuori un arresto cardio-circolatorio in cui la fa da padrone il massaggio cardiaco più che la respirazione bocca a bocca, che è comunque presente anche se, come sempre, tendo a focalizzarmi sulle emozioni più che sull’aspetto pratico della questione, che quindi cade un po’ in secondo piano. Non so che farci, è venuta così ^^

IL CORAGGIO DELLA LUCE

«Per favore… Shu… Ryo… non guardatemi così».

I due ragazzi interpellati si affrettarono a distogliere lo sguardo. Era difficile fare finta di nulla, credere che quel ragazzo che si muoveva con grazia intorno a loro, che cercava di comportarsi come se nulla fosse, come se tutto fosse normale, era in realtà molto malato.

Cuore debole… eredità di famiglia… problemi cardiaci sempre in agguato e rischio della vita in ogni istante della giornata.

Una pugnalata alla serenità che, dopo tanto, avevano sperato di poter godere, almeno per un po’.

«Shin… dovresti sederti».

Il giovane Mori, impegnato nell’andare avanti e indietro per casa tra una faccenda e l’altra, arrestò di colpo i propri movimenti, lasciò ricadere la mano con la quale aveva appena sistemato un volume nella libreria del soggiorno e si voltò lentamente verso Ryo, l’espressione triste e già quello sarebbe bastato per mandare in frantumi il cuore del samurai del fuoco.

«Per favore… vi supplico… non trattatemi come un invalido. Posso riuscire a sopportare tutto, ma questo… non impeditemi di vivere come ho sempre vissuto… vi prego».

Ryo si sentì morire dentro.

La verità era che non sapeva come comportarsi, fosse stato per lui avrebbe rinchiuso il nakama sotto una campana di vetro, cosa che avrebbe voluto fare sempre, durante ogni battaglia, ogni pericolo corso ma, al tempo stesso, era consapevole di quanto lo avrebbe fatto soffrire.

Come dare torto al povero Shin in quel frangente? Shin voleva vivere, voleva essere felice, voleva giocare con loro e con la sua amata acqua, nuotare, correre, andare in bicicletta, pattinare… fare l’amore.

Davvero tutto questo gli era negato per sempre?

Dopo tutte le sofferenze subite, ogni possibile esplosione di felicità e di vita gli era preclusa a causa di… di un problema familiare ereditario?

Quanto poteva essere crudele e beffardo il destino?

Vederlo così, deluso anche da loro, incompreso, fu troppo per Ryo, che si alzò e gli andò incontro.

«Mi perdoni? Lo so che non è giusto… so che non ti è di aiuto il mio comportamento, vorrei tanto essere più forte Shin… esserlo per te».

Shin scosse il capo, ma non fece in tempo a dire nulla, perché si trovò avvolto dalle braccia di Ryo, dal viso del suo leader che si nascondeva sulla sua spalla e dalle sue mani che si intrecciavano sulla sua schiena.

Rimase immobile per qualche istante, le mani appena sollevate per la sorpresa, poi lui stesso le fece incontrare sulla schiena di Ryo e gli posò un bacio tra i capelli:

«Va tutto bene… tutto bene… davvero».

La stretta di Ryo si intensificò, era così lui, sempre preso dalla paura di vederlo sgusciare via dalle sue braccia come un pesciolino e scappare laddove non avrebbe più potuto proteggerlo.

Il viso ancora nascosto sulla sua spalla, non si accorse subito di quello che stava accadendo al compagno.

Fu Seiji, che rientrava in quel momento dal giardino, a vedere gli occhi di Shin che si sbarravano nel vuoto e le mani sulla schiena di Ryo che si irrigidivano in una strana tensione.

Si fermò e corrugò la fronte:

«Shin… cosa c’è?».

Ryo percepì il cambiamento nel corpo che stava stringendo, udì le parole di Seiji e, soprattutto, il sussurro nelle orecchie, intriso di sofferenza:

«Ryo… puoi… puoi scusarmi? Lasciami… lasciami un attimo…».

Al samurai del fuoco bastò quello, bastò l’atmosfera che subito contraddistinse quegli istanti, fu come essere attraversato da una scossa. Balzò indietro, anche lui vide l’espressione di Shin, mentre Shu si alzava a propria volta, sconvolto ancor prima di capire cosa stesse accadendo.

Quando una simile tensione crepitava nell’aria, faceva presto a diffondersi e a contagiare tutto il gruppo. La porta dello studio si aprì e Touma comparve sulla soglia, l’espressione di chi già aveva capito che qualcosa non andava.

Anche Byakuen aveva abbandonato la posizione acciambellata sul tappeto per scrutare gli eventi con evidente partecipazione.

Shin rimase qualche istante immobile, a fissare il vuoto, il corpo scosso dai sussulti di chi veniva preso da un improvviso affanno, poi si portò una mano alla gola e tentò di dire qualcosa, senza successo.

«Shin…» mormorò Ryo.

In un momento di irrazionale sorpresa si convinse di avergli fatto del male in qualche modo.

Lo aveva stretto con troppa foga? Il suo cuore debole ne aveva risentito?

Il fatto che sembrasse assurdo non lo rincuorava affatto, soprattutto quando vide Shin girargli intorno, frettoloso, un po’ barcollante, tra strani sussurri e tentativi di parlare.

«Scusatemi… per favore… io… ho bisogno…».

Cercò di correre verso qualche meta misteriosa, forse verso la porta di casa, ma non la raggiunse mai, si immobilizzò pochi passi più in là, le mani che si agitavano e tremavano, mentre tentava di portarsele ancora alla gola o di strapparsi di dosso la maglietta leggera.

Altre parole presero forma tra i gemiti:

«Aria… ho… ho bisogno di aria… non respiro…».

Poi solo suoni senza forma, un rantolare spaventoso, prese a boccheggiare come se volesse divorare tutto l’ossigeno intorno a sé, senza tuttavia afferrarne neanche un briciolo.

Touma fece un piccolo passo, uno solo, goffo e impacciato, dava l’idea di aver disimparato a camminare.

Con il fianco scontrò un delfino di cristallo posato su un mobile, un regalo che lui stesso aveva fatto a Shin e quell’animaletto che andò in frantumi, il tintinnare stridente del cristallo che esplodeva, delinearono una sorta di passaggio da un mondo che sembrava andare al rallentatore ad un altro che correva, veloce e caotico.

In realtà tutto si era svolto molto velocemente, ma le percezioni dei ragazzi, fino a quel momento, erano dilatate in una dimensione da incubo.

E, dall’incubo, precipitarono in una realtà che si rivelava ancor più orribile.

Fu Seiji il primo a capire, a muoversi verso Shin e a raggiungerlo prima che cadesse a terra, lo avvolse tra le braccia e lo accompagnò in ginocchio con sé, lo chiamò con insistenza, più volte, mentre lo adagiava a terra, ma il coetaneo non rispondeva, continuò per qualche istante a cercare aria in maniera spasmodica, poi sembrò estraniarsi da ogni cosa, mentre il suo corpo prese a muoversi in maniera frenetica, in preda alle convulsioni.

I nakama accorsero, nelle loro espressioni il terrore, l’angoscia dell’incomprensione di ciò che stava accadendo, la consapevolezza che, di qualunque cosa si trattasse, era tremenda, giunta così, inaspettata, nel corso di una giornata che si era svolta fino a sera in un’apparente normalità, nonostante la preoccupazione sulle condizioni di Shin che da tempo non li abbandonava mai del tutto.

«Che cos’ha? Cosa gli succede?!».

Seiji non voleva rispondere a Shu, perché dentro di sé sperava che non fosse reale quello che temeva.

«Shu, chiama l’ambulanza!» ordinò invece, il tono più duro di quanto avrebbe voluto.

Per un attimo Shu rimase rigido, i pugni che si aprivano e chiudevano nervosi, il sudore nelle mani tremanti e la sensazione che il suo cuore si stesse per fermare come…

Come forse stava accadendo a quello di Shin? Il cuore di Shin si stava davvero fermando?

«Subito!».

Questa volta Seiji urlò, un urlo che fece vibrare la stanza, i cuori, le emozioni di tutti e Shu non attese oltre. Scattò verso il telefono, seguito da Byakuen, mentre Touma e Ryo fissavano i gesti di Seiji che strappò senza esitazione la maglietta di Shin per facilitargli il respiro, fissavano gli occhi vitrei di Shin, le pupille dilatate, le sue membra scosse da quei movimenti innaturali, che Seiji cercava di controllare come poteva, perché non si facesse del male. Ogni tanto gli toglieva una mano dalle braccia per controllare che non si mordesse la lingua, gli sfiorava una guancia.

«Respira… Shin… respira, ti prego…».

«Seiji…» mormorò Touma, «cosa facciamo? Cosa dobbiamo fare?».

«Aiutatemi a tenerlo» esclamò con urgenza, «ha le convulsioni… e sta soffocando!».

Come se quelle parole avessero dato una scossa ad entrambi, Ryo e Touma si inginocchiarono a loro volta e, tutti e tre insieme, fecero del loro meglio per contenere quel terribile attacco.

Alle loro orecchie, come da un sogno lontano, giunse la voce di Shu che parlava al telefono, una voce incerta e piena di paura, riconobbero vagamente le indicazioni per raggiungere la loro casa di Ueno, poi la udirono di nuovo, più vicina, rivolta a loro:

«Arrivano… stanno arrivando… come…».

Si bloccò, sconvolto, davanti agli occhi i tre nakama che si affaccendavano intorno a Shin, il suo bellissimo corpo tormentato dalle convulsioni, le loro voci concitate, Seiji che li invitava alla calma.

Shu gemette, si portò una mano alla bocca, maledicendosi: la nausea non poteva accettarla, non poteva scappare in bagno a vomitare mentre tutti stavano facendo del proprio meglio per aiutare Shin.

Shin… Shin…

Cosa aveva Shin?

Cosa gli stava succedendo?

Poi qualcosa cambiò, gli spasmi si interruppero e, per un istante, si diffuse un’illusione di sollievo: era finita? Shin sarebbe stato bene?

«Non respira… Seiji, non respira!» gemette Touma.

«Lo so, maledizione, lo so!».

«Arriveranno… l’ambulanza sarà qui prestissimo, sono veloci!».

«Non c’è tempo Ryo, dobbiamo fare qualcosa noi, non sento più il cuore!».

Cosa voleva dire? Cosa significava?

Shu aveva una sola certezza: non stava capendo nulla, tutto il suo universo era raccolto nell’immagine di Shin ora lì, a terra, il torace scoperto e spaventosamente immobile, Seiji che diceva agli altri di spostarsi e loro che obbedivano, passivi, lasciando tutto nelle sue mani. Shu li vedeva più lucidi di lui. In realtà erano altrettanto spaventati, smarriti, incapaci di reagire.

Seiji posò due dita sotto al mento di Shin per fargli tendere il capo all’indietro, gli controllò per l’ennesima volta la bocca, poi portò le mani sul suo torace; la sua espressione era ferma, quasi dura, determinata come se stesse combattendo una battaglia… la più importante battaglia della sua vita.

Era l’espressione che sul volto di Seiji significava solo una cosa: _“non ho altre opzioni, la battaglia va vinta”._

In quel caso voleva dire, soprattutto: _“devo salvarlo, deve vivere, non contemplo altre possibilità!”._

Shu, pur nella confusione in cui versava, era in grado di riconoscere la posizione delle mani che si apprestavano a compiere un massaggio cardiaco… quelle mani così bianche e belle che tanto spesso si erano posate lì, sul cuore di Shin, per accarezzare, rassicurare, adesso dovevano anche salvarlo quel cuore, far sì che tornasse a battere.

Ad ogni pressione Seiji contava, con la sua nobile voce che tentava di mantenere ferma, come se non avesse mai fatto altro in vita sua:

«Uno… due… tre…» e avanti fino a trenta. Poi si fermò, con due dita chiuse le narici di Shin, con l’altra mano gli tenne ancora il mento sollevato e poggiò la propria bocca sulla sua, per praticare la respirazione artificiale.

Si fermò, osservò il torace di Shin… tutto sembrava immutato.

Riportò le mani sul petto, ricominciò daccapo e Shu nascose il volto nelle mani.

Intorno tutto vorticava, il silenzio era assoluto, scandito solo dalla voce di Seiji che contava, dal suo stesso cuore che pulsava nelle orecchie.

Se solo in quel momento avesse potuto strapparselo dal petto quel cuore funzionante e offrirlo a Shin, non ci avrebbe pensato due volte.

E, paradossalmente, era l’unica cosa che si sarebbe sentito in grado di fare… l’unica che non poteva essere fatta.

_“Quando arrivano?”_ pensò febbrilmente tra sé, _“quando arriva l’ambulanza, perché non si sbrigano?”._

Al tempo stesso, tuttavia, si diceva che se ne stava occupando Seiji e nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di occuparsi di Shin meglio di Seiji.

Però Seiji non era un medico, non si trattava di salvarlo da un nemico, non si trattava di trarlo fuori da qualche pericolo connesso a una battaglia o di prendersi cura di ferite psicologiche… il cuore di Shin si era fermato…

Era la prima volta che lo ammetteva chiaramente a se stesso…

Si era fermato davvero…

E per una cosa così serviva un medico… un medico vero.

E Seiji… il povero Seiji che si stava facendo carico di tutto ed era solo… lo stavano lasciando solo…

E il cuore di Shin avrebbe potuto non battere mai più… il suo cuore… il suo bellissimo, prezioso, fragile cuore…

Le gambe cedettero, senza togliersi le mani dal volto Shu si ritrovò inginocchiato sul pavimento, solo poche parole sussurrate a fil di labbra:

«Shin… Shin… voglio il mio Shin… non toglietemi Shin, vi prego…».

Erano così tesi i suoi nervi che bastò una variazione in quell’alternarsi sempre uguale di istanti a farlo tremare di più. La voce di Touma si fece udire, con una calma inespressiva che terrorizzava più di ogni urlo di agonia:

«Ti aiuto Seiji, penso io al massaggio, ti do il cambio, tu pensa alla respirazione».

«Sai farlo?».

«Solo a livello teorico, ma…» un’inflessione di insicurezza, un piccolo tremito di paura, «lo faccio… lo farò bene…».

Shu continuava a non guardare.

Avrebbe dovuto pensarci lui, era il più forte, era il più resistente.

Ma non poteva… non sapeva come e per una volta… non si fidava di se stesso. Il terrore di fare del male a Shin superava ogni altra cosa.

Fargli male… più di così… più di quello che…

«Shin…» singhiozzò ancora, un singhiozzo così flebile che nessuno avrebbe potuto udirlo.

Qualcosa di umido gli toccò il viso e, l’istante successivo, si trovò a gettare le braccia intorno al collo di Byakuen. Il volto, fino a poco prima affondato nelle mani, trovò rifugio nel pelo morbido della tigre.

Adesso era la voce di Touma che contava.

Cosa faceva Ryo nel frattempo?

Shu non osava guardare neanche lui, non immaginava che i pensieri del guerriero del fuoco erano molto simili ai suoi:

_“Che razza di leader sono? Completamente inutile, riesco solo a guardare, loro sanno cosa fare, io non so neanche come muovermi, non sono in grado di fare nulla!”._

E gli occhi di Ryo correvano da Touma, a Seiji, a Shin, sempre immobile lì a terra senza che nulla cambiasse.

_“Non si sveglierà più dunque? Finisce tutto così? Ma davvero?”._

Poi il pensiero si trasformò in supplica:

«Ti prego Shin, ti prego… per favore… non farci uno scherzo simile, non così!».

Touma giunse al trentesimo conteggio, si fermò, attese che Seiji procedesse con la respirazione e Ryo lo vide.

«Respira…» sussurrò con un fil di voce, temendo di credere a un’illusione.

Guardò ancora, imitato dai due nakama: il torace si sollevò, non c’erano dubbi.

«Sì!» esclamò Touma e si affrettò a controllare il cuore: mai un suono, la semplice pulsazione di un organo, era stato così gradito alle sue orecchie.

«C’è battito» mormorò con voce così inespressiva da dare l’idea che parlasse di nulla, era pallido, gli occhi vitrei. Poi il suo corpo si afflosciò su se stesso, come privo di consistenza, le braccia lungo il corpo si abbandonarono a terra; sembrava che, dalla posizione inginocchiata, dovesse crollare al suolo da un momento all’altro.

Seiji staccò le mani da Shin, le tenne sollevate, immobili, a mezz’aria, lo sguardo fisso, la bocca semiaperta, il respiro leggermente alterato.

Il viso di Shu si mosse, con la coda dell’occhio osservò la scena, concentrandosi solo su quelle parole che si facevano strada nella coscienza annebbiata:

«Respira…».

«C’è battito…».

«Shin…» mormorò lui, credendo che in quel momento sarebbe stato il suo cuore a fermarsi.

Il suono di una sirena, lamento cupo nella sera, per le orecchie di tutti fu insieme canto di speranza e presagio di sventura.

Byakuen diede un’ultima leccata alla guancia di Shu poi si allontanò, conscio che non avrebbe dovuto essere visto in quella stanza insieme ai cuccioli.  
  


  
***

  
«Adesso ci pensiamo noi, siete stati bravi. Uno di voi, se lo desidera, può accompagnarci in ambulanza».

C’era una strana atmosfera mentre i medici portavano via Shin, ancora incosciente, i ragazzi non avevano pronunciato che poche parole di circostanza, quasi non fossero neanche presenti, si trovavano in una dimensione parallela e tutto intorno era ovattato e permeato di irrealtà.

Le parole del medico furono seguite da qualche istante di silenzio, quasi non fossero state recepite, poi Shu, che fino a quel momento se ne era stato in disparte, si riscosse di colpo, il mondo che tornava a scorrere, forse, a ritmi normali, tutto per alcuni pensieri che, nel giro di pochi secondi, gli attraversarono la mente: lui non aveva fatto nulla, non aveva neanche avuto il coraggio di guardare mentre i nakama salvavano il suo Shin, lui si era rivelato completamente incapace, spento, vuoto di tutto se non del desiderio di urlare, di chiamare Shin come se il solo suono della voce fosse bastato a riportarlo da lui.

Così fece un balzo in avanti, prevenendo ogni reazione dei nakama:

«Vengo io!».

«Shu!» sussultò Ryo.

«Vado io… ci vado io con Shin…».

«Sei.. sei sicuro di sentirtela? Di…».

Touma aveva capito tutto, Touma sapeva cosa era accaduto a Shu nel corso di tutti gli ultimi eventi, Shu comprese, così, che i nakama non solo avevano avuto paura per Shin, ma anche per lui.

Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato questo.

Lui, il forte Shu, il coraggioso Shu…

«Non ho fatto nulla, nulla di nulla. Sono stato solo in grado di restarmene in ginocchio ad abbracciare Byakuen senza neanche capire cosa stesse accadendo… e non me lo perdono… non me lo perdonerò mai! Almeno questo lo devo fare!».

Ryo gli posò una mano sulla spalla:

«Sei sicuro?».

La mano di Shu si sollevò, sfiorò le dita di Ryo con una carezza poi, delicatamente, si sottrasse al confortevole tocco, anche se avrebbe in realtà tanto desiderato gettarsi tra le sue braccia e piangere.

«Sto bene Ryo… davvero… vi aspetto in ospedale… con Shin».

Rimasero immobili, tutti e tre, a guardare Shu che si allontanava dietro ai medici… e dietro al loro Shin.

Non si scambiarono neanche uno sguardo, neanche una parola per parecchi istanti, tre statue di sale incapaci di ogni reazione.

Fu Ryo il primo a rompere il silenzio:

«Andiamo subito, voglio… essere con loro… voglio andare da Shin e… e lo ritroveremo di nuovo tra noi, lo so… ed è tutto merito vostro ragazzi… io…».

«Di Seiji… io mi sarei mosso troppo tardi… se non fosse stato per lui… forse non mi sarei neanche mosso. Non so cosa mi è preso, ero incredulo, come paralizzato…».

Entrambi rivolsero le proprie attenzioni a Seiji, che ancora non aveva detto una parola. Era fermo, in piedi, le braccia lungo i fianchi, apparentemente fissava la porta, ma in realtà il suo sguardo era stranito, il respiro veloce e lungo il corpo si poteva notare qualche brivido.

Touma e Ryo corrugarono la fronte.

«Seiji… stai bene?».

Il guerriero della luce, allora, ebbe un piccolo sussulto, sollevò un poco le mani e portò il proprio sguardo sui propri palmi rivolti all’insù, le dita leggermente ripiegate.

«Sto… sto tremando troppo…».

I nakama si portarono più vicini a lui.

«È la tensione Seiji, è normale… l’importante è che non tremavi affatto quando…».

Touma non riuscì a concludere, perché l’istante successivo Seiji si portò le mani al volto e, davanti ai loro occhi sconvolti, cadde in ginocchio.

Poi abbassò le mani, strinse i pugni e li sfregò con forza sulle proprie cosce, emettendo una serie di urla strazianti.

«Seiji!» esclamarono gli altri, ritrovandosi in ginocchio intorno a lui.

Dopo le urla arrivarono i singhiozzi, così inattesi, disperati, esplosivi da far temere a Touma e Ryo che potesse andare in pezzi. Era così raro vedere Seiji in un simile stato da fare ancora più male, da renderli ancor più sconvolti, impotenti di fronte a quell’irrefrenabile sfogo.

_“Basta”_ si disse Touma, _“basta lasciare che sia tutto sulle sue spalle, se non ci fosse stato lui…”._

Lo strinse a sé, facendogli posare la testa contro il proprio petto e gli carezzò i capelli: Seiji non amava che gli si toccassero i capelli, ma in quella situazione era certo di fare la cosa giusta.

Ryo deglutì, si avvicinò con più discrezione, poi lo abbracciò a propria volta, posando la testa su una sua spalla e chiudendolo in mezzo a loro, in un abbraccio che lo avrebbe avvolto finché non fosse riuscito a calmarsi.

«Grazie Seiji» mormorò, «grazie per essere sempre la nostra roccia, per essere tu il leader quando io non riesco ad esserlo, perché se non ci fossi tu… grazie perché mi insegni ad essere quello che io non riesco ad essere».

«Ryo, smettila» riuscì finalmente a rispondere Seiji, senza tuttavia cercare di sottrarsi a quel nido di protezione e di amore che i due nakama gli avevano allestito intorno. «Nessuno di noi ti vorrebbe diverso… scusatemi…».

«Shht, non ci devi neanche provare a far uscire da quella bocca parole di scusa» mormorò Touma, «resterai così, tra le nostre braccia, finché non ti sentirai meglio. Poi andiamo da Shin… e lo riporteremo presto a casa… grazie a te».


End file.
